Get a Griff (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Get a Griff. In the quiet outdoors, SpongeBob was sitting alone near the waterfalls practicing to gather spirit energy. Nothing was around him, the environment was quiet while the birds are chirping and the tree waving, it was really peaceful. SpongeBob stood quietly relaxing his whole body and mind to practice his mind. SpongeBob SquarePants: (thinking) Come on, SpongeBob, be a man! You can’t lose your own focus to this, you must master this skill in order to be better, just a few more minutes… Patrick Star: Hi, SpongeBob! (notices him not doing anything) Hello? Can he hear me...? Just as he went up to me closely and quietly, he poked his chest to get his attention and it worked, he opened his eyes and saw Patrick in front of him. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? Oh, hi, Patrick. How’s it going? Patrick Star: I’m okay, but why are you alone in the woods next to that waterfall doing nothing? SpongeBob SquarePants: I was training to gather energy. Patrick Star: By sitting and doing nothing? I don’t see how that’s training. SpongeBob SquarePants: It’s a technique I need to learn while I need to master my magic, Twilight and Sonumula told me that it’s the most effective way to maintain balance of magic for yourself, to quietly gather spirit energy while your whole mind is quiet and focused. Patrick Star: So, all you need to do is to sit and do nothing? Oh, I get it! Mind if I do it to? I’m still not used to my whole powers since we got into that whole magic thing with Star Swirl. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure you can, Pat! I could use a training buddy, all this time alone training is pretty lonely anyway. But remember, you have to make sure your whole mind and body is perfectly quietly and calm if you can do that, then it would be a problem. Patrick Star: Are you sure about that? Because I’m not good those those kind of stuff. SpongeBob SquarePants: We’ll see about that, come sit by me. Patrick Star: Okay. With that, the two sit by together in the same rock next to a waterfall with nothing around to distract them. Until a few seconds, SpongeBob’s head was starting to glow out of nowhere. Patrick Star: (noticing SpongeBob’s head glowing) Huh? Hey, SpongeBob, how come your head is glowing? SpongeBob SquarePants: What are you talking? Is there something on my face? Patrick Star: Yeah, your head is glowing! As SpongeBob started to look down at his reflection in the water, he saw that he wasn’t lying, his head really is glowing, but couldn’t understand why. SpongeBob SquarePants: What the..?. You’re right, Patrick! But why is my head glowing? Is there something inside of my head that’s starting to glow? Patrick Star: I don’t know, but I don’t understand either. From above the skies, Gallus swooped in to the waterfalls and joined in to this situation. Gallus: Welcome to the club, Fellas. (as he flew down to see them with his head glowing) You’re not the only one who’s head’s glowing like crazy, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Gallus, what are you doing here? And why is your head glowing too? Gallus: It’s the map mission, I’m sure Headmare Sparkle will know what’s all the ruckus. SpongeBob SquarePants: A map mission? What do you mean? Patrick Star: Hey, do you guys mind if I come too? I want to know what this is all about too. Gallus: I guess... As soon as they arrived at Twilight’s Castle of Friendship, SpongeBob could see what the map is leading SpongeBob and Gallus to what’s going one as Twilight notice their glow. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Twilight, could you please tell me why mine and Gallus’ heads are glowing? I don’t know if this is a sickness or a condition, but could you please help us out with this? Patrick Star: Yeah, he’s acting like this since he was at his training at the woods... Twilight Sparkle: It’s not a sick condition, SpongeBob, it’s actually a signal that you have a map mission that you and Gallus are assigned to. Come take a look at the map and see for yourself. Gallus: Sure, why not? Patrick Star: I always know that table of yours was funny looking. As SpongeBob and Gallus looked at the map, they see that they were both send to Griffonstone on their friendship mission. Gallus: Oh, I see. It’s my hometown beyond Equestria, Griffonstone. SpongeBob SquarePants: You mean that place? And why is my face circling there? Gallus: Mine is too, SpongeBob, Headmare Sparkle told me that a friendship mission shows us on the map that we’re send to solve a friendship problem here. SpongeBob SquarePants: So that map right there, can detect all the corners of Equestria to know what’s going on? Patrick Star: And it’s like a tracker of bad things happening? Twilight Sparkle: You’re not wrong, Patrick, but not right. Let me explain, you see, if there’s a friendship problem happening around Equestria or beyond it, our cutie marks will glow to let us know who will be lucky enough to be summoned by the map and it can tell who’s need for any kind of mission. But from the looks of it, SpongeBob and Gallus will be on their way to Griffonstone soon. SpongeBob SquarePants: So… We’re chosen by that map to help somepony or some creature in our need of help? That’s a great idea! Gallus: Yep, it’s just you and me on the map mission to Griffonstone. Shall we? Patrick Star: Wait! I’m coming too. SpongeBob SquarePants: But, Patrick, the map didn’t call you for this mission. So, you can’t go. Patrick Star: Why can’t I help? I know I’m not needed for this mission, but I could at least support you guys to know what’s gonna happen. Gallus: Hey, Patrick. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re not coming. But I’ll tell you what, you can wish us best of luck on the mission and we’ll bring you a souvenir to cheer you up. SpongeBob SquarePants: And besides, Pat. If the map calls again next time and we’re being called, maybe we can go. With that, Patrick thought about it for a moment and accepted it. Patrick Star: Well… okay then, sad that I can’t come. But good luck with that. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks. So, how’re we gonna get there, Gallus? Gallus: We take the train, Duh. In Griffonstone, Spongebob and Gallus arrived to see everything is peaceful since the The Idol of Boreas was displayed. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, Gallus… got any plans for what we’re gonna do this mission? Gallus: I might not know yet, SpongeBob. But ever since the Idol of Boreas was retrieved by DoodleBob, it was being held for display so every griffon can witness the beauty of it. SpongeBob SquarePants: I never even heard of it when DoodleBob stole it, it’s been a while since his attack. And not gonna lie, I was so scared when I got to see him again for a long time. Gallus: Come on, I’ll bet Gilda will know any griffon would have a friendship problem or not. SpongeBob SquarePants: I don’t know about that, but you don’t know the history of it. All I do was just drew a cruddy drawing of myself for a gag, but now before he was ruffless and wanted the pencil to himself and me gone. Gallus: (sighed) Can we please just focus, SpongeBob? We’re on a mission, not some Doodle Details. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, sorry. It’s my first time doing this kinda stuff, and it’s hard to interact with new people. Soon enough, they meet up with Gilda who was playing go fish with Greta. Gallus: Hey, Gilda, Greta. What’s up? Greta: Nothing much, Gallus. Gilda told me what a hero you became since before Gabby. Gilda: So, SpongeBob, what brings you two here? SpongeBob SquarePants: Me and Gallus are on a mission, so we’re just looking around and explore for a bit. Greta: Well, feel free to explore, SpongeBob. Our home is your home compared for Gallus and Gabby. Gilda: But just a warning to you, SpongeBob, try not to get Grampa Gruff on his bad side. SpongeBob SquarePants: Why? Greta: Because he’s got a problem with his own bad time if your know what I mean. Gallus: Well, SpongeBob, I think we might found us a friendship problem from Grampa Gruff. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, that’s lucky. As SpongeBob and Gallus came to see Grampa Gruff, he was having a bad time in his life. Grampa Gruff: Why must there always be Gallus and Gabby this, Gallus and Gabby that? Why couldn’t there be Gilda or Greta to be heroines next! Gallus: Hey, Grampa Gruff, are you okay? Grampa Gruff: Didn’t notice you coming home for a visit, Gallus. (notice SpongeBob) And what business do you have, SpongeBooty SquealPants? SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh, it’s actually SpongeBob SquarePants, Grampa Gruff. Grampa Gruff: Whatever. So what do you two want, can’t you see I’m minding my own beeswax? Gallus: Hey, Grandpa Gruff. Look, we won’t be long, but we just want to know if there’s something bad going on. Grampa Gruff: Maybe there is, maybe there isn’t. I’m just having a bad day as all, I just don’t understand why you two even bother to show up. SpongeBob SquarePants: We’re both here for a mission from Twilight Sparkle. Gallus: And we figured if you had a problem, we thought we could help with that. Grampa Gruff: Well, there’s nothing you can do for this old griffon! Nothing! SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, is there’s anything you have that we could do? Grampa Gruff: Just leave me be, I’m busy having my own privacy! Gallus: Come on, we don’t want to overstate our welcome for a while. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, could you at least tell us why you’re acting like this? But then, he shut the door in front of them as Gallus nudged his shoulders. So, they begin to discuss the problem with Grampa Gruff’s stubbornness. SpongeBob SquarePants: I don’t get it, Gallus, why does your Grandpa always rude? And what exactly is your relationship of him? Gallus: He’s not really my grandfather, SpongeBob, he’s Gilda’s. He only took me in since I have nowhere else to live, it’s a long story. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh… But I still don’t understand, why is he that rude? Gallus: Because he always is, SpongeBob, he’s always on his bad side all the time. SpongeBob SquarePants: But that’s the thing I don’t get, not just him. But why are all the griffons nicer? Last time Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash been there the first time, Patrick told me that Pinkie Pie told him that they once acted like jerks. Gallus: I think it may have something to do with me, he probably doesn’t take me as a hero well enough. There’s gotta be a why to get his mind of his own nerve, but I don’t know what. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gets an idea) Wait! My brain just hatched an idea! Gallus: What’d you have in mind? SpongeBob SquarePants: What if we tell Grandpa Gruff about what it feels about knowing what he knows about this problem. Gallus: Such as? SpongeBob SquarePants: If we are to find any angle, we’ll know what will solve his problem. Gallus: I don’t know, SpongeBob, it seems to me that we got a lot of new angles to find. SpongeBob SquarePants: Not to be rude, but do you have any brighter ideas? Gallus: Maybe. I got nothing yet, you go first. So, SpongeBob went on first to see if he could cheer up Grampa Gruff. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, it’s me again. Before you say anything, I only want to talk. Grampa Gruff: Fine, but make it fast, my patience is wearing thin. SpongeBob SquarePants: I only want to know what’s gotten you under the weather. Grampa Gruff: And? SpongeBob SquarePants: Like I want to talk to you and want to know if you want to talk and ready to express yourself. Grampa Gruff: Well, do you think I’m ready to talk with ya, Yellow boy? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, have you been doing your time in this village? Grampa Gruff: Just giving myself some space what I’m doing. So, beat it. And with that, he slammed the door to his face. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay! I’ll talk to you later, stay healthy! Gallus: So, how’d it go? SpongeBob SquarePants: I went up and talked to him, but he just slammed the door on me. Gallus: He’s just too cranky to listen, SpongeBob, he’s just gonna need more space. SpongeBob SquarePants: I understand, what should we do in the meantime since he needs some space? However every time they tried, Grampa Gruff couldn't keep his temper under control. Grampa Gruff: If I were you, Yellow boy, I’d leave an old griffon in peace without mentioning Gallus! Gallus: So far, not bringing muffins to Grampa Gruff didn’t work out as it planned. SpongeBob SquarePants: Barnacles, I thought bringing him something nice would help. Gallus: Well, what else can we do? We just couldn’t get through to him at all. SpongeBob SquarePants: I don’t know?! I’m not good at these kind of stuff. You know, I’m beginning to think that I don’t belong to this mission. Gallus: SpongeBob, that’s quitter talk, we can’t just go back now. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, what else are we supposed to do, Gallus? We can’t just force ourselves to make him feel better. Just then, they begin to hear an agonizing groan coming from Grampa Gruff. Gallus: It looks like Grampa Gruff is having a bad case of pain and temper. SpongeBob SquarePants: Now that’s a loud yell, come on! As soon as they check on his window, Grampa Gruff wasn’t getting enough massage. SpongeBob SquarePants: I don’t get it, what’s happening right there? Gallus: It looks to me that Grampa Gruff had no griffon in Griffonstone to help him with his massage, Gilda on the other hand was busy with Greta for the time being. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gets an idea) Gallus, that it! My brain just hatched an idea! Gallus: Like what? SpongeBob SquarePants: How about we help out Grandpa Gruff with his massage? Gallus: That’s not a bad idea, SpongeBob, this could actually have him get to know you like I did. As they got inside his house stealthily, SpongeBob gently gave Grampa Gruff a nice relaxing back massage while Gallus joined in with a shoulder just as he noticed them. Grampa Gruff: Gallus, what’re you and your yellow friend doing here? Gallus: Giving you a massage, Grampa Gruff, why else? SpongeBob SquarePants: Look, Grampa Gruff, I know you wanted us to go away, but could you at least hear us out and see what we can do to help? Grampa Gruff: I’ve never got a visit from Gallus since his heroisms along with his friends, especially since the Idol of Boreas was retrieved. Gallus: Well, it’s a good thing the map called me and SpongeBob here to keep you company. SpongeBob SquarePants: And we wanted to help see if there’s anything wrong, not to be rude, but are all griffons always this rude? Grampa Gruff: Not anymore, but sometimes almost as crankier than me, especially when I don’t get enough rest or enough massages. I’ve been waiting for Gilda to give me a claw with her massage, but she’s just too chicken to see me because of my temper. Gallus: Wow, even Gilda’s scared of you? That’s surprising. Grampa Gruff: And don’t get me wrong, SpongeBob, I really appreciate you and Gallus kept me company. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really? You do? Grampa Gruff: Yes, because Griffonstone owes you both a huge debt for making a huge difference. Gallus: SpongeBob and I have been meaning to show you something, (as they brought out their copies of the artifacts) SpongeBob and I each have our copies of Star Swirl’s Journal, the Element of Magic, and the Crown of Grover. SpongeBob SquarePants: WHAT THE?! Where did you get those?! I didn’t remember you getting those artifacts! Gallus: Surprised? Stygian just made the copies for me now that I’m a fast learner to be successful for Headmare Twilight. SpongeBob SquarePants: I’m not sure if I’m happy about this, but okay. Grampa Gruff: So anyway, Gallus, SpongeBob, I can’t thank either of you enough for your company. Gallus: It’s the least we can do, friends take care of each other no matter how old we are. Grampa Gruff: (chuckles) Clearly. Just then, Gallus and SpongeBob’s heads were starting to glow after a successful mission. SpongeBob SquarePants: Woah, my head is glowing again. Gallus: That’s because our mission is complete, we can go back to Ponyville now. Grampa Gruff: I’ll expect your visit back someday, I’ll even return the favor while bringing Gilda and Greta. Gallus: You can count on it, Grampa Gruff. Gilda: I’ll take it from here, SpongeBob, you and Gallus can go now. Greta: You two take care of yourselves and the rest of your friends in Ponyville too, okay? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure thing. I hope you all are doing well. Gilda: See you around, SpongeBob. (to Gallus) You too, Gallus. Gallus: Same here, Gilda, Greta, Grampa Gruff. And so, they return to Ponyville happily to tell Twilight the good news. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225